Não Estou Vendo Isso V
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: O que os dourados remanescentes faziam quando o Tio Popo afogava a Saori? Por que so mandaram o Kiki? Deve-se confiar em monges que jogam poquer?


Como Athena estava ocupada sendo seqüestrada pelo tio Popô, mais conhecido como Poseidon, estava chovendo a baldes. Enquanto os bronzeados se matavam, quase literalmente, para salvar Athena e Tatsume quase foi assassinado por FW5 Plus, ocorreu na mente desse narrador que vos fala – quer dizer, não ocorreu _na minha _mente, tendo em vista que a idéia não surgiu _na minha_ mente – em fim, me ocorreu de narrar para meus caros leitores o que (censurado) de tão importante os cavaleiros de ouro remanescentes – Aiolia, Shaka, Mu, Aldebaran e Milo – tanto faziam de importante para não poder ir salvar Athena, apenas mandar o pirralho do Kiki – não interprete com segundas intenções – para... Ajudar o Seiya.

Já que, em Sant Seiya, não temos a hora exata em que o céu resolveu cair, levemos em consideração, assim como foi levado naquela vez em que lhes contei do dia em que o Tatsume quase morreu, que o chuvaréu começou pela manhã.

Comecemos a narração:

Olhando o Santuário em um dia de sol, nós sempre temos a impressão de estar na Grécia Antiga, com aqueles homens sarados e _muito provavelmente quase que comprovados pela história gays_, com aqueles cavaleiros suados, gostosos...

Agora, olhando para o Santuário, a primeira impressão que temos é de estar em um morro de favela com erosão o suficiente para derrubar todas as casas fazer uma enxurrada de lama e entulho.

Analisemos o relevo do Santuário de Athena:  
Lá é montanhoso, o clima é seco, e quase não há plantas para conter a erosão no caso de uma quase impossível torrente. Então, como, tenho certeza, choveu naquele dia o que nunca, na história da Terra, choveu na Grécia, tenha a certeza que o Santuário virou uma cachoeira de lama. E não se engane, não é tão bonita quanto Rozan.

O rio/cachoeira/enxurrada de lama passava pelas 12 casas, passando pelos pátios, matando as rosas do falecido Afrodite, arrancando pedaços de gelo eterno da casa de Aquário, derrubando a estátua da Casa de Capricórnio, alagando o jardim das Salas Gêmeas, arrancando cabeças da Casa de Câncer. Em suma: quando a enxurrada chega a Áries, casa em que os nossos dourados sobreviventes estavam, era uma loucura de rosas, gelo eterno, cabeças e pedaços de estátua e, para que não dizer, pedaços de mármore arrancados das construções milenares.

Eram 7h da manhã e já estavam 'todos' acordados, não que tenham saído da cama.

Estavam no quarto de Mu, na casa de Áries. O ariano estava 'dormindo' na própria cama, com Aiolia, Milo, Aldebaran, Kiki e Shaka no chão.

Kiki 'dormia' com metade do corpo no chão e metade na cama de Mu.  
Aiolia agarrava Milo como se este fosse um travesseiro.  
Milo, por sua vez, agarrava Aiolia de volta, resmungando algo como 'pingüim'.  
Aldebaran se esparramava, quase não cabendo no colchão.  
Shaka estava sendo testado por Buda, o virginiano tinha certeza disso. Já mudara a posição da cama milhares de vezes e aquela (censurado) daquela goteira insiste em pingar na testa loira.

A concepção da idéia de Buda não se importava mais, que... A santidade fosse pro inferno.

-**CACETE!**

O grito de Shaka foi tão alto, mas tão alto, que só de narrar eu fiquei surdo.

Com o súbito grito virginiano, Aiolia e Milo se levantaram em posição de ataque, Mu se teleportou sem querer e caiu de bunda no chão, Kiki bateu a testa na cama de Mu e Aldebaran, o mais prático de todos, apenas levantou o olhar, virou para Shaka e perguntou:

- O que foi?

- É a goteira – voltando a ficar sereno e ficando vermelho de vergonha, Shaka completou – está me incomodando.

Nada no mundo – aliás, poucas coisas no mundo, como o Aldebaran vestido de bailarina dançando O Lago dos Cisnes, ou Máscara da Morte de avental dando faxina na casa, ou ainda... Ok, vocês entenderam – os deixariam mais impressionados do que ouvir _Shaka de Virgem_ proferir um palavrão que tenha o mesmo, ou até parecido, _status_ de **cacete**.

E, devida a explicação do parágrafo acima, nada, aliás, poucas, coisas no mundo deixariam Aldebaran, Milo, Aiolia, Mu e Kiki com uma cara de taxo maior do que a que estavam no momento.

Continuaram nesse silêncio indescritível – o que é estranho, já que se eu _descrevo_ o silêncio como _indescritível_ ele foi _descrito_ por alguma coisa, ainda que por _indescritível_, o que não me deixa apta a descrever o silêncio como _indescritível_, o que torna o silêncio um _silêncio não-passível-de-melhor-descrição _e não um _silêncio indescritível_, já que ao descrevê-lo como _indescritível _eu _descrevi_ o silêncio, chegando a uma conclusão: Não só o silêncio, mas nada nesse mundo é realmente _indescritível_ – até que se enjoaram de continuar nesse silêncio não-passível-de-melhor-descrição e Mu resolveu resolver as coisas:

- Já que estão todos acordados, o que acham de irmos tomar café da manhã?

Kiki, um moleque de oito anos que, como _quase_ todo moleque de oito anos, saiu correndo em direção a cozinha, indo direito na geladeira procurar o bolo de chocolate que Mu havia feito na noite anterior.

Milo, sabendo muito, mas muito bem das intenções de Kiki, saiu correndo atrás do moleque.

Aiolia, sem saber das intenções de Kiki, mas desconfiando das intenções de Milo, saiu correndo atrás dos dois.

Mu, sabendo muito, mas muito bem do risco que sua cozinha corria, foi atrás do pequeno desastre ruivo, de Milo e de Aiolia.

Aldebaran, ao ver que todo mundo, exceto Shaka, estavam correndo em direção a cozinha, resolveu correr também.

Shaka, ao ver que ficara completa e totalmente sozinho em sua ínfima insignificância, ficou alegre e começou a pedir perdão a Buda por ter perdido a paciência e ter _gritado_ **cacete**.

Enquanto Shaka estava meditando, ouvira muitos puns, tons, soks, pows e crashs, sinal de que alguém estava quebrando a cozinha de Mu e outro alguém estava batendo enquanto outro outro alguém estava apanhando.

Quando cansou de se martirizar, Shaka saiu da posição de flor-de-lótus e foi em direção a cozinha, para ver o que realmente acontecera, por pura curiosidade.

Talvez, só talvez, fosse culpa do chuvaréu lá fora, ou talvez fosse culpa da casa de Áries, que nunca foi reformada e ficou uns 14 anos sem morador, mas o fato é que a única – certo, talvez não a única – coisa no mundo que tinha mais buracos do que o teto da Casa de Áries era o chuveiro da Casa de Áries.

Chovia dentro de casa. Não no mesmo patamar que lá fora, mas chovia.

Quando chegou à cozinha todo encharcado, Shaka se deparou com uma cena um tanto incomum: todos cheios de bolo de chocolate, Mu com três agulhadas de Milo, Milo e Aiolia presos pela Rede de Cristal de Mu, Aldebaran desmaiado por conta de uma _pratada_ na cabeça (dava pra perceber por causa dos cacos ao lado), Kiki escondido no armário com o resto do bolo de chocolate e no meio disso muitas, mas muitas goteiras. Mesmo.

Poucas coisas no mundo deixariam Shaka com uma cara mais pasmódica do que a cena que vira.

Como Shaka é um homem-mais-próximo-de-Deus bastante prático, fez sinal para Mu soltar Milo e Aiolia, deus uns tapas na cara de Debas para ele acordar, mandou Milo estancar a hemorragia de Mu e tirou Kiki a tapas de dentro do armário.

Shaka bem que reparou que, no meio de tanto bolo de chocolate, Mu tinha ficado com raiva. Resolveu fazer Mu ficar grato a ele pelo resto da vida e chamou Kiki e cochichou no ouvido do pequeno desastre humano:

- Sabe o que você poderia fazer, Kiki? Ir ajudar os cavaleiros de bronze lááááá no Templo do tio Popô. Você ficará conhecido como herói!

- Mas o Mestre Mu deixa?

- Claro! Você vai poder até levar uma armadura com você! Passa em Libra primeiro e leva a armadura do Mestre Ancião, ele não vai se importar.

- Eu queria levar a de Peixes!

- Kiki, meu anjo, se você levasse a de Peixes, o Afrodite voltava à vida e te matava. Faz o que eu mando, leve a de Libra. E fala pros outros que foi o Mu quem mandou você ir, ok?

- Ok!

E Kiki se teleportou.

- O que você disse pra ele pra ele sair assim? – Mu indagou

- O mandei ir brincar lá fora.

Mu sabia que era mentira. Estava chovendo muito lá fora pra Kiki, mesmo Kiki, ir brincar lá fora. Mas, o que quer que seja que Shaka tenha dito, livrou o mundo de Kiki. Então deixou pra lá e deixou Shaka acreditar que acreditou.

- Mu, você tem goteira pra caralho aqui, né? – Milo perguntou, ao ver que umas goteiras estavam desmanchando seus cachinhos.

- Muitas, Milo. – Mu respondeu, ainda com um sorriso na cara por Kiki não estar por perto.

- O que acha de consertar? – Aiolia divagou.

- Debaixo dessa chuva? – Aldebaran retrucou.

- É uai! Goteiras são consertadas nas chuvas. Pra isso que elas servem. – Aiolia viajou.

- O fato é que eu não vou arrumar goteira nenhuma agora. Quando parar de chover nós damos um jeito e arrumamos. – Mu mandou.

- Certo. Então o que faremos agora?

Diante da pergunta um tanto capciosa de Shaka, Mu ficou meio que sem ter o que responder. Lembrou-se do bolo de chocolate e quase entrou em depressão profunda. Então se lembrou da diarréia que Kiki teria e ficou alegre de novo. Aldebaran, o mais prático de todos, pegou um pano, secou a mesa, pegou uma _tuppeware _e colocou embaixo da goteira, foi no armário e buscou coisas de café da manhã.

E assim tomaram café da manhã, em meio a muita água, surtos de depressão profunda por parte de Mu por conta do bolo de chocolate e por parte de Milo por conta do Pingüim, também conhecido como Camus.

Quando terminaram de tomar o café já eram meados de dez horas – lembrem-se, tinham dois gregos tomando café da manhã – e ficaram com preguiça o suficiente para ir fazer almoço. Voltaram para o quarto do ariano para voltar a dormir, mas desistiram quando viram que o teto tinha cedido e... Bem... Chovia lá dentro.

Depois de outro surto de depressão profunda de Mu, Aiolia, o mais sem-noção de todos, pegou um baralho de não-sei-onde (já que não tinha energia para ir ver desenho), levantou o olhar em busca de algo que faria Shaka concordar e chamou:

- Vamos jogar baralho?

- Truco? – Milo, esperançoso, perguntou.

- Truco não, dá muita gritaria. Prefiro pife ou pôquer. – Shaka, para o espanto de todos, respondeu.

- Nesse caso, pôquer.

Foram até a despensa, pegaram dez caroços de feijão cada um (cada caroço por um centavo), e foram jogar.

Começaram a jogar e descobriram que, assim como não se deve confiar em um monge que não dança, não se deve confiar em um monge que joga pôquer.

Shaka, que começara com dez feijões, no momento tinha trinta e oito. Ficara vinte e oito centavos mais rico.

A Barbie budista era boa na coisa, viu? Blefava como ninguém, e também sabia fazer jogo.

Mu fez uma anotação mental de nunca jogar pôquer com Shaka, ele rouba.

Aiolia fez uma anotação mental de que estava com fome.

Milo lembrou-se de Camus e fez uma anotação mental de entrar em depressão depois.

Aldebaran fez uma anotação mental de que concorda com a anotação mental de Aiolia.

Shaka fez uma anotação mental de que deveria jogar pôquer mais vezes, se enriquece rápido fazendo isso.

Ficaram jogando pôquer até muito tarde, já que o orgulho leonino não desistia e não deixava ninguém desistir. Shaka já havia ficado dez euros e oitenta e três centavos mais rico e os meninos não desistiam.

Então, umas três horas mais tarde, foram até a cozinha para comer algo além de salgadinhos, chips e refrigerantes. Indo para lá, pensaram: Porra! Os meninos de bronze estão demorando! Já são três da manhã e nada de derrotar o tio Popô! E chegando lá, pensaram de novo: Porra!

O teto da cozinha havia cedido. Ao olhar muito bem o teto do resto da casa, esse não estava longe de ceder.

Maldita boca.

O teto do resto da casa cedeu.

Ao olhar para as casas acima, viu que essas já haviam cedido.

E, no meio de tanta chuva, lama e etc etc, a chuva parou.

Olharam para o resto do Santuba e ao ver o monte de lama e entulho perceberam que não, não iam comer tão cedo.

-.-.-.-.-

Tchãnã!

Baseado na idéia de mamis Lune Kuruta, por um review em N.E.V.I IV. Saiu, mamis! Dedicado a ela!

Beijoss!

Ps: particularmente eu adorei a fic


End file.
